Like what you see?
by Pancake Pet
Summary: Luke's a creative lover and Percy's too willing to obilge.   Luke\Percy, that means Slash! Don't like? NOT MY PROBLEM! For the rest of you, the other warnings are inside.


**Author:** Pancake Pet **  
>Pairing(s):<strong> Luke\Percy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17/MA  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> SWEARING, SLASH, CROSSDRESSING AND PUBLIC SEXING.

**Word Count: **3,381  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I haven't spellchecked this, AT ALL; so expect some spelling mistakes and glaring errors—shit like that. Anyways, this is for my friend; Southern Facade—who is a diehard fan of this pairing. I don't know ANYTHING about PJ&O other than what I gleamed from other people's fanfictions, so expect some mistakes in here.

*Because, Kirii's fanfiction "Initiation" is Facade's number one favorite non-smut story, I had to put a little reference to it in here. :) Please, go read all of Kirii's stories if you haven't already, I think she's a wonderful writer.

~Pan

* * *

><p>Percy's feet hurt, so fucking badly, as he stood on the busy street corner in a pair of black high heels—to be more specific, three hundred dollar stilettos with silky, red ribbons that were tied beautifully around his ankles; the color contrasting nicely with the tanned skin there.<p>

The shoes were eight-inches too high, and the sharp, knife-like heels were red as a hot metal, and as thin as pencils; which made it right difficult to walk on them.

His back was achy, from standing somewhat slouched against the streetlight for what felt like _hours_—really it was like an hour and a half; but, his ADHD had him fidgeting like CRAZY—and if not for the thought that his boyfriend would be swinging around to pick him up, he would have taken the damned stilettos off and burned them.

Actually—disregard that statement about burning the shoes... Percy could not, would not destroy shoes that were worth just as much as a video game console. Gods no, that would be stupid!

Admittedly, he wouldn't mind cutting himself out of his garish outfit with Riptide, and burning it until it was nothing but ashes.

Yeah. He could definitely ruin his clothing. Unlike with the shoes; all the tags on his outfit had been hastily torn off, and the receipt balled up and thrown into the rubbish bin at the thought that Luke would soon be slipping his hot, battle-calloused hands up Percy's tacky dress to stroke his...

You get the picture—Percy was horny and eager; so logical thought be _damned _to the pits of Tartarus, he would shimmy into those ugly 'screw-me' clothes, if it meant that Luke would shimmy him out of them later on that night... or, maybe, Luke would fuck him _in_ the clothes...

Knowing the son of Hermes like he did, Percy was sure he would probably try that latter.

After all, he wouldn't be able to return the clothes if they were heavily stained with sweat and cum.

Entertaining the thought of furiously scrubbing his low cut, halter dress, until his knuckles went white; as he attempted, with no avail, to get the stains out, Percy didn't hear the sound of a horn blaring loudly to his left.

It was only after he heard someone crudely calling out to him, did he snap out of his reverie.

"Come on, babe, you're giving me blue balls—ya' gonna go for a ride with me, or not?" called the driver; who was shamelessly hanging out of his window.

Percy's sea green eyes burned with annoyance, as he stared down at the man who was shouting to him like he was some deaf slag. The fella who was trying to buy his sex was around thirty-five years old with a full head of stringy black hair, black ray bands to shield his eyes, and currently cruising in a convertible.

Apparently, he thought flashing off his car was going to get him some.

Apollo's Sun Chariot's a lot better. Percy mused, before leaning down just far enough so that he and the man were at eye level. When he was sure that they were holding each other's gaze, the son of Poseidon lifted both his hands and flipped the man off. "Fuck off, old bastard." He spat.

The man howled with laughter—showing off his gnarly teeth—and leaned a little more out of the car. "Oh, I like 'em feisty."

Percy glared harder. "I'm sure you do—but, I'm not a fucking prostitute, keep driving... or I'll cut you." He said the last part without even thinking, as his one of his hands fell to his side; while the other snaked into his fur jacket's pocket and searched out Riptide.

"What—Girlie, are you serious? You're going to cut me—with what? You look so tightly packed in that whore's uniform, that I can't imagine that you're packing heat of any kind," The man went on to say something that made Percy's ears burn, before pulling off into the night.

The son of Poseidon was seriously debating whether he wanted to stand on this corner any longer, if it meant putting up with the freaks and losers that pulled up and practically begged him to get in their car.

His inner war was quickly lost, though; because, as soon as Percy went to turn and leave, a bolt of pain rocketed up from the tips of his toes to the pits of his knees, and Percy immediately remembered what Luke said he would do to him, if he didn't see him when he arrived at 10 'o clock on the dot.

A shiver raced up his spine; completely numbing the pain that radiated from his feet, as Luke's promise echoed through his head, "I'll fuck you raw—_while you talk to your mom, **on speaker phone**."_

He was not going to risk it. Growling, Percy rooted himself in his spot and retrieved his cellphone.

Turning it on, he searched for the time with fatigued eyes—9:00, the digital clock read, and Percy felt his heart swell with excitement... or relief, which ever, it didn't matter.

Resisting the urge to pump his fist, Percy looked out across the cityscape. Bright red, piercing gold and dazzling green street lights shone from _everywhere_ and blurred and swirled altogether, burning his retinas with their brightness.

Even though Las Vegas was known as the city that never sleeps; Percy was pretty sure that New York never slept, either—because, as he stared at the glaring lights ahead of him, he could have sworn that the city was as bright and alive as it is in the daytime... maybe more so?

Rubbing away the crust that was collecting in his jet black, feather-duster eyelashes, Percy yawned widely.

Gods damn it! Why was he suddenly so tired? It was only 9:39pm, (wow, he killed a half hour thinking...!) usually Percy could stay up 'till two—no, three o'clock in the morning _easily_... why was it getting so hard to keep his eyes opened?

Yawning again, Percy rubbed more fiercely at his eyes. "Damn it, I'm **not** gonna fall asleep on the street, of all places... _WHOA SHIT!_" He exclaimed loudly, when a pair of long, strong arms wrapped possessively around his midsection and tugged him into their owner's body.

"Of course, you won't. You'll be sleeping in my bed—if I let you sleep, anyways." Luke's warm, ginger-smelling* breath teased the skin around Percy's ear, as he spoke in a low, hush-hush tone. "I was really looking forward to fucking you while you were on the phone, you know..."

The blonde's voice no longer rang with mirth—instead, it was low, menacing and lustful, and the shorter teen couldn't stop himself from shuddering at the sound, even if he wanted to. "But, fuck, I can't be too disappointed when you're dressed up all nice and pretty for me." As he said that, Luke stroked Percy's straining erection through his dress. "We'll save that other fantasy for a rainy day—I want to enjoy this... I want you so fucking bad."

Dizzy out of his mind, as blood rushed to his groin and heat pooled in his lower abdomen, Percy leaned back until he was as close as he could get to Luke's chest. "Let's... Let's go-_oh!_" The ravenette's knees knocked together, as his boyfriend's hand got a firmer, surer grip on his clothed erection.

The answer to his statement was a set of sharp, pearly whites that dug into Percy's neck almost painfully over and over again, before a familiar slick pink tongue licked stripe after stripe along the bitten column of flesh.

As the son of Poseidon moaned and thrashed towards, and away from that hot mouth, he could have sworn that Luke was smirking against his neck. "F-uck... LUKE!" Stars exploded behind his eyes, as the blonde ground up against him.

They moved together in perfect sync, and before Percy knew what was going on; Luke was thrusting his hips into his backside at a ravenous pace, and massaging his painfully hard cock in his warm, cupped hand.

Oh, gods... when did Luke's hand sneak its way up his skirt?

"OOH...! _Hah_...! Luke...!" Percy was slowly losing his mind. He was about to cum, he was sure of it. Not even he, the son of the great god Poseidon, could hold out against Luke Castellan's skillful hand.

And while, usually, he'd have no problem with that—cumming before things got heavy; before Luke even began to finger fuck him—they were in the middle of the street. THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!

A siren seemed to go off in Percy's head, reminding him where he was, and what Luke was doing to him _in public_. His head lolled from side to side, and his body shuddered; but, the ravenette would be damned if he didn't get Luke to let up.

"Hnh... Oh... S-stop... Luke—_Stop!_" Even as he said that, Percy continued to thrust into Luke's hand.

The son of Hermes raised his brows, but steadied his hand. Smirking when his boyfriend groaned his complaint, Luke leaned down to whisper in Percy's ear. "What's wrong, Perce? Afraid you're gonna cum on your pretty little dress?"

The son of Poseidon moaned, as Luke's voice reverberated in his chest. "We're outside... can't you wait until we get back to your place?"

The growl that sounded from Luke's chest almost made Percy lose it. "**_No_**—no, Perce, I can't wait..." With that, he attacked the ravenette's neck, once more.

Luke's teeth scraped over the marks he'd left just a moment ago, before embedding themselves right above Percy's jugular. Satisfied by the sounds his boyfriend made, the blonde began to suck greedily at the tanned skin under his mouth.

His tongue swirled, twisted, and jabbed against the dark red hicky that he left in his wake, and when he pulled away to inspect it with his lust darkened cerulean eyes, he doesn't expect Percy to push him off, spin around, and kiss him.

Percy's tongue is sweeping over his boyfriend's moist, glistening lips; pushing passed them rather forcefully, as the ravenette made it his task to trace his pink appendage along his favorite parts of Luke's mouth.

Luke reciprocated in kind; sucking and massaging Percy's questing tongue, until the teen isn't even sure what the fuck he was doing, in the first place.

The tempo of the kiss goes from frenzied and passionate, to something akin to tongue fucking each other's mouths.

The pace is brutal, and saliva is trailing from the corner of Percy's mouth and down his chin; not to mention that his jaw is starting to ache, but, he can't say he didn't miss the kiss, by time they pull away for breath.

To Luke; despite the actual duration of time that passed during their lust emblazoned kiss, it seemed to happen so fast—too fast…

He wanted more. Much more... He wanted to take the demigod right here, right now, in public. Letting a throaty groan out, he leaned down and crushed his body against Percy's smaller one.

A spark of lust shot through his body like a bolt of lightning, as he felt the outline of boyfriend's engorged member rub against his own. "I think we should go." Luke whispered in the nearby ear.

Percy nodded weakly, before grabbing the older teen's hand and, almost dragging him off his feet, pulls him to a nearby store... a clothing boutique.

Luke wondered just where the fuck the younger demigod was going; his apartment was the other way, but, when he found himself being pulled through the backdoor of a building, the blonde got the idea.

First cross-dressing, now exhibitionism... if Percy got any kinkier; Luke feared he would be fighting gods to keep them off his boyfriend.

A muted gasp escaped the son of Hermes' lips, as Percy shoved him into an empty dressing room, and crowding him back against the door, before kissing him roughly.

Their teeth clacked together painfully, and Percy all but sucked his tongue dry, in his attempt to steal as many kisses as possible; but, Luke couldn't fault the teen for his enthusiasm. Kissing Luke Castellan was probably the second best thing you could do with him—having sex with him being the number one.

After what felt like forever, Percy pulled away panting and flushed a dark shade of crimson; a trail of saliva is hanging in the scant inches between the two of them, and Luke's sparkling blue eyes are focused completely on it.

The son of Poseidon is breathing like he ran a marathon, and when Luke finally notices that he's been moaning something to him; Percy has already pushed him down onto the bench that's nested up against the wall, dropped to his knees, and freed his leaking cock from his restrictive jeans.

"Gods... Percy!" Luke groans, bucking and thrashing wildly, as the ravenette strokes his heated length between his clammy hands with a sure and steady rhythm that's making the older demigod lose his mind.

If he wasn't so drunk of lust; the younger teen would have been proud to see Luke acting so out of character—instead of smirking and making some lewd comment, Percy glides his index finger along the head of his boyfriend's cock, following each curve and contour, until his mouth is watering.

Moaning, as if he was the one being pleasured, Percy quickly licked his lips, before gaping them open, and letting the long, leaking member slide into his mouth. Both of them spasm, as Luke's heated flesh sinks deeper and deeper into the younger demigod's hot, furnace of a mouth.

Luke's hands come to rest in Percy's hair, and his blunt nails are sure to leave a bruise on the ravenette's scalp—but, it's not like either one of them cared.

Gods... despite the numerous times Percy has done this, it never seems to get old.

The son of Poseidon has a hard time calming his own body down, as it begins to tremble with excitement and endorphins. Fuck! He was going to cum without touching himself.

Groaning around Luke's erection, Percy placed his free hand over his boyfriend's warm, dry hip to keep him from bucking and choking him.

The younger demigod starts to do all kinds of seductive things with his talented tongue, as he bobs his head—up and down, up and down—and with each try, he goes further and further down on Luke's cock; until soon, he's deep throating the blonde.

Luke swears and groans; hardly even remembering that someone could walk pass and hear them.

Looking down at the ravenette who's racking his body with so much pleasure, Luke's breath catches in his throat; Percy has a look of utter concentration on his face—his eyebrows are furrowed, his forehead drenched with sweat—as he pulls up all the way and begin to lick and suck his way down his boyfriend's member.

Percy's never looked more beautiful with his gorgeous, kiss swollen, pink lips wrapped around Luke's cock.

The son of Hermes groans and thrashes some more. Damn... he doesn't think he can take any more of this—he thinks he's going to go insane! And he almost does, when Percy starts to lap and massage his balls under his tongue, while he's stroking and caressing Luke's length with his hands.

Aw, fuck... did he create a cock-loving monster, or what?

"Percy... Nghh, Percy, w-wait..." He groans throatily, as he grabs the teen by his shoulders and tries to pull him off.

The demigod grunts, before batting Luke's hands away. He mutters something, but of course, with a mouthful of cock, he can't really do much than make weird, unintelligible noises that excite the blonde even more, because of the exquisite vibrations.

Percy, much to Luke's chagrin, soon returns to pleasuring his boyfriend's member. Taking the whole thing in his mouth in one fell swoop, he hollows his cheeks and begins to slurp and suck; making the most obscene sounds, as he does so.

Closing his eyes to the intense sensations, Luke digs his nails into Percy's shoulders; his neck, his scalp—any patch of the ravenette he can reach—as he battles with the idea of just orgasming and getting it over with, and the thought of pulling Percy off, so that he could fuck him properly.

He doesn't have to fight his inner impulses for too much longer, because Percy's pulling away from his erection and getting to his feet. _"Perce..."_ Luke groaned, as the cold air assaulted his heated member.

The younger teen nods, (understanding what Luke was trying to express with that throaty call of his name) before he hitches his dress up until the fabric pools around his hips, and clambers onto his boyfriend's lap.

When Percy settled on his knees, with his legs on either side of Luke's hips, he's panting, shivering, and thrusting his freed erection against his boyfriend's slippery one. Moaning loudly as he rocks his hips, the son of Poseidon leans down to whisper in Luke's ear. "I'm losing my fucking mind, Luke. My hand isn't enough; I need you inside of me!"

The son of Hermes didn't need to be told twice. Scrambling to get a handhold on Percy's hips, Luke looked up as his boyfriend with sparkling blue eyes. "Perce," He breathed, asking for permission.

The younger demigod nodded fiercely, and together, they guided Percy onto Luke's throbbing erection.

A shrill cry escaped Percy's lips—completely drowning out Luke's cry of pleasure—as he sinks lower and lower, taking the blonde all the way to the hilt. His legs are trembling, and his body feels so heavy, but to feel so full of Luke's member is worth the fatigue.

Letting out another moan when he settled down on Luke, Percy panted for a short second, before lurching forward and capturing his boyfriend's lips.

Their tongues twist and thrust together, as Percy took control of the kiss. Twining his fingers in tousled, blonde locks, he seized the back of Luke's head and pressed their lips as close together as possible.

While their mouths slid together, Percy pushed himself closer to Luke's strong chest, before lifting himself up and almost completely off of the older teen's erection and plunging back down without so much as another thought.

Luke groaned into Percy's mouth, and his grip on the boy's hips tightened considerably, as the younger demigod set a brutal pace.

The raven-haired teen grunted and swore, as he rode Luke hard. Slamming himself back down over and over; Percy both thoroughly assaulted his prostate, and rubbed his own engorged member against the blonde's shirt-clad stomach. The fabric of the t-shirt was surprisingly rough; despite its soft appearance, and Percy surely wasn't going to last, if he continued to be washed over with these strong sensations.

Though, unlike earlier, he wasn't going to hold back. Fuck, he was going to cum _now_. Gripping Luke's shoulders with enough strength to bruise, Percy lifted himself off yet again, before angling his hips sharply and dropping back down.

Luke's cock buried itself deep inside—pounding into Percy's special bundle nerves, like ever before—and it sent the son of Poseidon spiraling into one of the most powerful orgasms of his life.

"Hah... AH! LUKE!" Crying out, as he released his seed between his and Luke's stomach; Percy almost felt like he was going to faint. His toes curled in his heels, his back arched, his eyes rolled and he practically choked on his tongue.

Luke groaned, as he watched his boyfriend cum and felt his inner walls tighten around him. Shakily removing a hand from Percy's hip, the blonde reached up to brush his boyfriend's fringe from his eyes. They were so green—so dazzling—and they burned for him.

They held each other's gaze for several moments after Percy orgasmed, and when the younger opened his mouth to say something, Luke bucked his hips up incredibly hard and drew a lustful cry from both of them.

"Nngh, Percy...!" He exclaimed, as he too released.

Their bodies pulsed and jerked, as they basked in post-coital bliss, and it wasn't until they heard a knock at the door, did they finally come down from cloud nine.

_"Excuse me, sirs, not to interrupt, but—it's closing time,"_ came the shrill, breathless voice of a heavily embarrassed employee.

Luke suppressed a howl of laughter, and Percy buried his head in the blonde's neck; clearly embarrassed that they had been caught.

**End.**


End file.
